


Neon Lights

by laurahelen



Category: Attackontitan - Fandom, aot, eruri - Fandom, erwinsmith - Fandom, leviackerman - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: EventualSmut, Levi is confused, M/M, NSFW, erwin is very bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: The year is 1980 and everything is changing, Erwin Smith  a young well educated blonde haired kid with great dreams on his mind is succeeding at his last year of high school, one night he has a run in with  a group of thugs down at the gas station sending him into a cowering state behind a couple of garbage bins behind the alley way until he sees him..  the raven haired man with blue steel eyes fighting for him and asking him if he's okay...   Suddenly his life doesn't seem so bad anymore but will this effect his schooling and his life long dreams?
Relationships: Couple - Relationship, friends to lovers - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

First Impressions (Part One)

Levi's P.O: 

The sounds of sirens could be heard through out the city, the sounds of people buzzing around trying to find the closest bar to them with the ever so bright neon sign that welcomed them. This was the 1980's! the year of living or so they called it, what a load of bullshit. Taking a swig of the Jack Daniels I had in my skull flask next to the gear stick I threw it into the glove box of the car before turning around to see a skinny little young orange haired girl with amber eyes wearing the most skimpiest outfit I had ever seen in my life, Leopard print Skirt, Black leather jacket, a red crop shirt and some black high heels. Her make up done to perfection with her red lips shining under the bask of the neon signs and a cigarette hanging off them, "So we ready to go or what?" She spoke as I gave a slight nod opening the car door for her and watching her slide into the passenger seat, "You got the stash right?" 

She spoke again as I simply nodded and tilted my head side to side letting the stiffness from my neck go before relaxing my finger less black gloved hands grip the white steering wheel. I turned the key on the ignition making my Mazda RX-7 roar to life as the orange haired girl gripped her seat and gave me a nod, I knew then to step on the clutch putting it into first gear and drove off into the night. The girl turned to look at me as I watched her wind down the windows letting her hair dance in the evening breeze, she then turned her head towards the stereo and pressed play on the cassette that I had stuffed into it, the music roared to life as she turned it up louder and nodded her head to the beat letting the rhythm of the night carry her. 

I didn't know why I was doing this for her nor did I have any intentions to cause trouble but I already knew that because she was a drug dealer that I would be in more trouble than I realized. Her name was Petra Ral, amateur drug dealer from a local high school who wanted to branch out not just in her school but to many others, hence why I decided to take her tonight to drop off an order that she just received from the other side of town. The money she gave me was good plus the sex on top of that was not bad ether but I knew she was just using me to get her own way, "Levi, take a left here at this intersection" She spoke as she threw away the cigarette from her mouth watching it fly out the window as I indicated left heading towards what seemed to be a docking station for ships and boats. "stop here" she ordered as the car came to a halt, I dimmed the headlights so no one could see what I looked like in case things got ugly, I then grabbed the bag of drugs from the glove box and handed it to her watching her get out the car and hearing the faint sounds of her heels on the ground. 

A strange gentlemen with a black sweater came up to her handing her a lot of cash as she handed him the bag of drugs, he nodded and thanked her for it before suddenly pulling out a gun. I quickly perked up in my seat about to get out the car when sirens could be heard from behind me, I stood half way out the car and yelled at Petra, "COME ON HURRY UP!" I yelled as she quickly scrambled to the car and slammed the door screaming at me to go, the car engine roared to life again as I quickly pushed it to first gear then straight to third making the car screech it's tiers against the road as we drove off in the opposite direction of the cops. 

"Hurry the fuck up Levi come on!!!" Petra was screaming in my ear as I started to get frustrated and angry with her yelling all the time, sweat was dripping down my forehead as we drove into the city dodging all the cars on this pursuit. I swerved trying to avoid the best I could before hearing Petra scream in my ear again, "FUCKING HELL HURRY UP!!!!" I snapped and opened the passenger door as I slammed my car back into reverse and took off her seat belt making her fall out onto the pavement, "LEVI!!!" she screamed as i slammed the car door shut and made the engine roar to life again as I got out of the reverse gear and straight into first and then second gear. The cops stopped immediately to get Petra and cuffed her, I watched her in the rear view mirror being taken away all the while screaming that she was going to sue their asses and that her daddy was a lawyer and all that other bullshit, fucking school kids. I sleeked back my raven hair feeling the adrenaline rush in me die down a bit as I finally reached my unit. I sighed as I got out of the car and shut it before locking it and walking inside, of course I live alone and no one was home but I made sure that everything was clean, empty bottles were inside of the trash can, Chinese take away bags were in the trash also and I made sure to dust the TV unit every 3 days to stop dust mites from attacking my nose.

I slumped against the couch and sighed removing my black leather jacket and removing my black converse shoes as I gave out a loud groan, "why the fuck can't my life be easier?" I stated as I turned on the television set and heard the sounds of a woman talking on the news about the police chase that happened, "the first suspect has already been taken to custody but the second we are unaware of and we can assure you he's armed and dangerous" I chuckled a bit at that sentence and watched as the Sargent in charge of the cops came on, "We can assure you laddies and gentlemen we will catch this little punk". I rolled my eyes and turned the TV off, "Yeah good fucking luck grandpa," I snickered as I walked upstairs to my room and slumped onto my bed feeling the tiredness take over my body, I stared up at the celling before muttering, "The best years of your life are in the 80's? who the fuck made that shit up" I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. First Impressions Part Two

Erwin's p.o.v:

RING RING!!! the sound of my alarm ringing forever into my ear drums really pounded my head on this early morning, six am to be precise. I slowly groaned pulling myself up from my bed as I sleeked back my hair with my right hand and feeling it fall back down in front of my face again as I stood up, my legs felt like jello and my eyes felt heavy, "Fuck..." I grunted before walking towards the kitchen on the bottom floor of my house and pulling out a box of coffee from the cupboard. Coffee is the best supplement to help regain my focus for the day, sort of like how gym junkies drink their protein shakes after the gym to help them stay focused and hydrated.

I stirred the milk and poured in two teaspoons of sugar before staring at the clock, 6:30 am. Thirty minutes before I had to head to school, school for me is the best part of my day as I enjoy learning and have been brought up by my father to become successful and get a job in the Business department, then afterwards gain a family of my own so the bloodline can continue. Little does my father know that right at this very moment i'm struggling to understand women.. I can't seem to grasp their attention, the only girl I ever talk to is Marie and she is one of my best friends so I can't really date her. I sipped at my coffee once more before throwing the rest down the sink and quickly rushing upstairs to the shower turning on the hot water and lathering myself up with soap, Rinsing off the soap from my body I hoped out of the shower and got dressed into my white collared shirt, blue tie, black pants and formal looking shoes. Yes unfortunately for me I decided to take the geeky and dorky look for the rest of my high school life and well here I am, with one friend close to me and that is all.

To be honest I'd rather pick books over friends because I could get lost in them all day, I think about all these different plots in my head and think to myself what it would be like to be in this characters shoes, for example I read a book on this man known as a thug, he was rough and tough.. had a cool yet tempered personality, had raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He sounded like a total dreamboat in my head but obviously all these thoughts were just getting to me, there was no way a guy like that would come into my life and change the way I think towards girls... right?

I stood in the front of the school sighing heavily before walking through the gates hearing the sound of the cool kids busting moves to their boombox stereo, seeing the geeks reading books and talking about a cool show they watched over the weekend. The thing I envied the most was the Jocks and the popular girls, oh god how I envied them.. they were perfect, almost like barbie and ken dolls. It drove me insane that people like that could exist and treated other people like shit, it's just unfair and in my books isn't right. I slowly walked past this kid named Nile Dok who had black hair, a bit of a mustache going on and had brown eyes, we used to be best friends in middle school but he went his way and I went mine but he constantly bullies me to show off in front of his friends. He bumped past me making me drop my books as i scrambled to my knees picking them up and shoving them in my bag walking away to my locker, a certain voice called after me. "Erwin! hey Erwin!" I heard Marie yell as I glanced up from my locker, "Oh hey Marie, how was your weekend?" She slowly glanced at me and pulled my face close to hers before wiping a bit of left over froth from my coffee this morning from my lips, "Yeah it was good, Nile took me out to dinner and well you know what happened" She giggled leaving me looking confused but I just laughed in agreement anyway.

"so what did you get up to these holidays, anything interesting or did you read those stupid books again?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes I did but whats wrong with that Marie? I like books so what" she couldn't help but giggle and flick my forehead before grabbing her maths book and taking my arm in hers causing me to blush, "come on you nerd, lets get to maths class". I couldn't argue with her to be honest because if I did she would always find a way to one up me somehow, i felt like a video game character every time I argued with her, she would be the strongest and me well the weakest and easily the one to die all the time. I slowly glanced at the blackboard in front of me as I took a seat in the middle row where I could see the board perfectly, I started writing down things as the teacher came in and began the lesson.. ugh five hours of this hell to go.

Five hours later...

The school bell rang signaling that we could head off to our homes now, I walked to my locker and put my books in the locker before shutting it and putting my bag over my shoulder. I glanced back at Nile who was kissing Marie and making her giggle to which i replied with an eye roll as I waved to her, she waved back and walked off with Nile to her car as I walked in the opposite direction towards the gas station as my tummy rumbled, "Mm, I could go for a kitkat bar right now" I spoke as I walked inside of the gas station picking up my kitkat bar and handing the man the $5 bill i had in my pocket to which he replied with a thank you and gave me $3 back in change. I slowly walked out of the gas station to a weird ally way that I didn't know to well, it creeped me out and I started thinking to myself that maybe I took the wrong way? I didn't have much time to think when suddenly a glass bottle was thrown in my direction smashing directly in front of my feet as I glanced up at a gang of boys and one girl walking towards me with baseball bats and all dressed in black, I backed up a bit before running down the ally way hearing their footsteps closing in behind me.

I groaned as my face was pushed into the nearest wall causing me to bleed out from my nose and lips, I fell down feeling dizzy as they stood over me and laughed, "fucking nerd, you shouldn't have come to this part of town.. don't you know it's dangerous or did mummy not tel you?" They laughed once again before removing my bag from my back and looking through it, probably to find money or even drugs. They threw my bag away to the side once they couldn't find anything but books in it as I rolled around in pain and tried to stand up, "where the fuck do you think your going??" I heard one of them say as they kicked me in the stomach causing me to vomit up blood and cough like crazy. "Fucking weak" The guy spit in my direction before walking towards his bat that was sitting up against the fence and then walking directly back to me, "I should just do you a favor and end you right here and now since basically you have no life" He chuckled as I glanced up at him through teary eyes and a rusty nail like voice came out of me, "do it" I whispered as he swung his bat back, I got ready for the hit and clenched my eyes shut but it never came... the next thing I knew when I opened my eyes was the boys on the ground knocked out completely and the girl running for her life and yelling.

I slowly glanced around trying to see if I could find the person that did this and that's when I locked eyes with him, the savior.. He had beautiful blue steel eyes that could pierce right through your heart, raven hair in an undercut style and a cold stern look just like how it was described in my story book, surely I must be dreaming this? Did I hit my head harder than I thought? My vision started to slightly fade as I passed out on the ground hearing mumbled words from what sounded like my savior talking.

".... Erwin? ERWIN WAKE UP!"


	3. First Impressions - Part Three

Erwin's P.O.V -

"Erwin! Erwin wake up!" I heard the voice yell as my eyes slowly blinked open and glanced towards the raven haired man who saved my life, "How do you know my name?" I spoke as I looked around at the environment around me to see that I was in a car seemingly at the back of the car that is with my bag beside me resting against my head and my savior driving. "I saw your books they have you're name on them, not very private are you?" He spoke, his voice laced of rough edgy nails but warm wood at the same time, kind of like the warm wood at Christmas it was off putting but then again nice. "Yeah I guess i'm not.. " I spoke as I slowly climbed to the front of the car and sat down buckling in my seat belt as I glanced at the man. "whats your name?" The raven haired man turned to look at me as he then took out a packet of cigarettes putting one to his mouth before shoving the packet back in his pocket and lighting it with a skull lighter before huffing out a puff of smoke and talking, "Levi.. ". My eyes slowly went wide at the sound of his name as I then gave a faint nod and smiled, "Thank you for saving my life." "Don't mention it" He spoke almost sternly as I then glanced in his direction and looked away again gazing out to the neon lights of bars and such. 

"so are you going to tell me where you live or am i just supposed to know?" He replied while inhaling his next puff from his cigarette before blowing out into the midnight air. "Hm? oh sorry, I live on 367 Broadway Street just near the service station" Erwin was nervous, he had never felt this nervous before his stomach was doing back flips and his hands were sweaty yet cold. Was he coming down with a fever?? A voice interrupted his thoughts as Levi turned to him and put his cigarette, "Broadway Street huh? the fancy looking houses? hm guess your not a shit for brains after all kid" He replied as he gazed out towards the road again taking the next left towards Erwin's home. They finally arrived at Erwin's home, it wasn't too big nor fancy it was just the right size for him and his father a small Hampton style home with a white picket fence and flowers out the front. Erwin could see his father sitting on his chair reading his newspaper and listening to the radio as per usual, nothing ever changes in that house no matter what time of the day, he gathered up his things and started to get out the car before hearing the driver side door open and slam shut as Levi strutted up towards him. He was so close to Erwin now, he could smell the scent of tea and smoke from him, it was a weird combination but yet Erwin couldn't get enough. Levi stood closer to him giving him a piece of paper with his number on it, "Look if you need anything don't be afraid to call okay? I know we just met and shit but you look like the type of guy that could use a friend or some sort of guy that tells you stuff" He shrugged as he put his hands in his pocket and leaned against his car. Erwin stared at the piece of paper before looking at Levi, the way he looked was so inviting almost as if he was telepathically saying to Erwin, come get me. 

"Hey! you good over there Blondie?" Levi responded after not receiving a response from Erwin. "Oh yes sorry, I um was just thinking but its nothing important, thank you again for the lift and for your number, I guess i will text you later?" He blushed a little, he couldn't believe it he fucking blushed in front of him?!. Lucky enough Levi didn't notice and gave a shrug as he got in his driver seat and started up his car again, "Yeah i guess i will message you later Blondie" He responded before giving him a sort of half smirk as he screeched against the surface of the road waking up all the elderly people along Erwin's road before taking off down towards the highway again, Erwin stared as the lady next door came out of her home and started yelling, "HEY YOU DAMN HOOLIGAN! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Erwin couldn't help but give a chuckle before walking inside his home, his father approached him asking if everything was okay to which Erwin responded that he was caught back late with study, the typical nerd response and excuse to use.  
Erwin slowly got upstairs and opened his door as he shut it softly and stared around at the walls of his room, "why am i such a damn nerd?!" He yelled as he kicked his computer desk before wincing in pain, "ouch fuck!" he yelled as he then realized for the first time in his life he swore out loud?!? He began laughing in a sort of manic way before slumping on his bed and staring up at the celling. "Levi, what the hell are you doing to me?"


End file.
